Final Day (Español)
by AlisonFiore
Summary: Despues del evento "Midnight" la civilizacion no se ha quedado tranquila despues de lo ocurrido las guardianas platinas protegeran a toda costa la civilizacion de la proxima guerra pero esta ves no estaran solas Pandora sigue viva despues de su pelea con alison al parecer se reunio con un nuevo equipo no se sabe su proposito pero estara en las buenas en las malas con su hermana
1. Capitulo 1

un nuevo mundo esta ves bastante diferente la civilizacion ha vivido en paz alison logro su objetivo de establecer la paz utilizando su poder definitivo.

pero no durara mucho tiempo alison lo sabe bien perfectamente ella sabe que excelsior sigue vivo y que algun dia la asesinara pero ella no estara sola sus 2 hermanas regresaron despues de eternas batallas y duros enfrentamientos para poder establecer sin problemas la paz

sin duda el universo ha podido progresar bastante incluso han evolucionado para el bien

es el futuro.

**ataques cortantes destruian algunos edificios**

**Joru**:jaja esto es tan facil el jefe me dio una tarea tan sencilla **_con sus filosas cuchillas que parecen alas utiliza un poderoso corte matando todo en su camino_** no son mas que simples parasitos para el jefe pero serviran mucho para el experimentos

**Soldado:**Disparen!

**_los tanques empezaron a dispararle al ave demoniaco con gran potencia explosiones dejaron montones de humo haciendo que la vista del soldado encargado no pudiera ver el estado del ave demoniaco_**

**Soldado****:**no puedo ver el estado de esa cosa

**Joru:**No puedes verme porque estoy aqui jeje..

**Soldado:**q-

**_el soldado recibio la afilada cuchilla del ave demoniaco por la espalda_**

**Soldado****:**g-ghh **_cae al suelo ensagrentado_**

**Jor****u****:**creo que era mas divertido atacarlo de frente que por la espalda pero si atacaba de frente el daria la orden de disparar en la posicion de su lider aun asi tengo que destruir esos molestos tanques **_hace montones de cortes con sus 2 cuchillas dejando los tanques muy inutiles por los daños de sus cortes_**

_al parecer alguien estorba la paz de la gente eres un egoista sin arrepentimiento no mereces piedad. . ._

**Jor****u****:**¿quien dijo eso? **_miraba por todas partes para saber la ubicacion de su siguiente oponente_** seas quien seas sal de tu escondite!

**Desconocida:**estoy aqui idiota **_aparecio enfrente de el regalando un puñetazo sorpresivo en todo el rostro del ave demoniaco_** no puedo creer que _Pandora_ me mandara a "solucionar" este patetico problema

**Joru:**ugh... **_pudo resistir el golpe sorpresivo de la persona logrando levantarse y observar con su mirada de locura al que lo golpeo _**¿quien eres? ¿acaso no eres paciente a la hora de atacar? ¿te gusta ir al grano?

**Midnight**:mi nombre es _Midnight_ sabes las preguntas que tu hagas se responden por si solas descubriendolo ahora! **_hace un salto en el tiempo esta ves para regalarle 5 puñetazos en sus 2 brazos 2 veces en el abdomen y 1 en el rostro tomo la accion de que su tiempo vuelva a su curso haciendo impactar al ave demoniaco contra los tanques que el mismo habia destruido_**

**Joru:**imposible **_no pudo levantarse pero logro arrodillarse preguntandole s du oponente_** que clase de poder monstruoso tiene este ser vivo ningun ser vivo sobreviviria a esta presencia sobrenatural

**Midnight:**soy una ser vivo que fue mandada a eliminar el problema soy la asistente de una de las 3 hermanas

**Joru:**vaya quien lo diria ya me has sacado la duda de donde proviene ese poder tuyo

**Midnigh****t:**controlo el espacio-tiempo a mi antojo **_tomo la accion de detener el tiempo liberando una poderosa energia haciendo detener el curso del tiempo _**soy la asistenta de la medianoche **_rodeaba al ave demoniaco montones de lanzas de energia moradas pero bastantes amenazantes mientras el tiempo estaba detenido _**_el tiempo vuelve a su curso _

**_el curso del tiempo volvio haciendo que el ave demoniaco recibiera el castigo de las poderosas lanzas midnight, el ave demoniaco termina muriendo por no resistir el castigo de las lanzas_**

**Midnight****:**mi trabajo ha terminado creo... **_se retira del lugar hacia la base de las 3 hermanas solo se dirigio hacia el equipo de pandora_**

**Pandora:**has llegado tan rapido! si que fue bastante sencillo para ti esa mision aun asi tienes mas cosas por hacer

**Midnight****:**supongo que si...

**Angelica****:**ya termine la tarea de poner una defensa en el puente de la zona X

**Pandora****:**bien hecho cuiden el lugar mientras no estoy si estan en problemas no duden en llamarme **_se retira del lugar teletransportandose sin problemas a su destin_****_o_**

**Angelica:**buena suerte...

en otra parte una civilizacion estaba esperando en la puerta del centro de las guardianas para saber las respuestas de lo ocurrido en la batalla contra el hermano de pandora los fragmentos del planeta midnight y demas tragedias ocurridas en ese momento sale la guardiana platina numero 2 _Alison_ al parecer tiene una respuesta ideada

**Alison****:**se que estan preocupados asustados o incluso estan confusos de lo ocurrido pero solo dire que esten calmados la situacion ya paso aun asi no creo que puedan confiar en mi toda esta guerra la causo un familiar mio perdon por ese suceso pero por favor mantengan la calma aun estan siendo protegidos por nosotras

**Civil:**¿"Nosotras"? hay alguien mas en la guardianas platinas

**Desconocida:**yo y la lider

**Alison:**venus...

**Venus:**como dijo mi compañera alison estan en buenas manos en ser protegidos pero en realidad nosotras las guardianas hemos disminuido en equipo no buscamos alguien con poder puede que tengan habilidades en armas o en magia a lo que quiero llegar es que necesitamos mas gente para que nadie salga herido o sean protegidos de la oscuridad vuelvan a sus hogares calmados

luego de tanto discurso los civiles se fueron a sus hogares tranquilamente sin ningun problema aun asi las 2 guardianas se reunieron con la lider

**Alison:**Naira..

**Naira:**lo se Alison la gente no puede estar tranquila por lo ocurrido solo somos 3 necesitamos que alguien con habilidades de combate o defensa se nos una si no.. solo nosotras 3 podemos tendremos que enfrentarnos al enemigo esto se pondra horrible como podremos nosotras 3 proteger la civilizacion somos muy pocas

**Venus****:**no pierdas la esperanza Naira algun dia seremos un ejercito de guardianas platinas que acabaran con la ambicion la maldad y el egoismo de los impuros

**Naira:**tienes razon no tengo que perder la esperanza se que seremos un gran equipo tenemos que esforzarnos en proteger a la civilizacion a toda costa


	2. Capitulo 2

en un planeta conocido como OmniKanon existe un Titan tirano esclavizando a sus subditos sin ser conciente de sus actos aun asi es un ser temible cualquier intento de escape o de rebelion en contra de sus leyes son asesinados en manos del titan hasta ahora se desconoce su estado actual o eso deberia creernoslo

**Sirviente:**sus guardias han encontrado informacion valiosa

**Titan**** Tirano:**cuentame

**Sirviente:**es mas o menos sobre lo ocurrido hace años

**Titan Tirano:**te refieres ¿a lo de mi esposa y mi hija?

**Sirviente:**asi es al parecer viven en la tierra pero su esposa se desconoce su paradero pero por lo menos sus guardias se percataron de algo

**Titan Tirano****:**¿y que es ese "algo"?

**Sirviente:**vieron a su hija en un planeta que fue hecho pedazos la causante de tal destruccion sorprendieron a los guardias vieron a su hija destruir ese planeta desconocido incluso saben donde esta ella

**Titan Tirano**:entiendo... quizas le haga una visita a mi hija **_este sonrio de manera siniestra incluso se levanto de su trono que el mismo hizo con sus manos al parecer estaba emocionado en poder ver su hija en como esta actualmente pero tiene pensado algo ambicioso_**

en la tierra habia una zona con su preciosa naturaleza en el se encontraba pandora caminando con unos 3 Caballeros Midnights que ella mismo habia creado con su poder

**Caballero Midnight I:**¿cual sera nuestra mision maestra?

**Pandora Midnight:**busquen los restos del adn de mi hermano sera mejor encontrar el cuerpo apresuradamente si queremos terminar con esto

**Caballero Midnight II:**entendido

los caballeros pusieron en marcha la busqueda del cuerpo de prometheus lo antes posible

**Caballero Midnight III:**mmm **_el caballero encontro el cuerpo de prometheus lo cargo y se dirigio hacia pandora _**ya lo he encontrado

**Pandora Midnight****:**perfecto! ya podemos irnos

los 4 se con el cuerpo de prometheus en sus manos se fueron a su base los 3 caballeros fueron teletransportados junto al cuerpo de prometheus a la base pero algo detuvo a pandora en ir con ellos

**Pandora Midnight:**¿que esta pasando aqui? hace mucho no sentia una poderosa presencia... **_miro por todas partes haber si planean atacarla o seguirla pero no habia nada _**que extraño esta presencia aun sigue por aqui algo esta ocurriendo **_se teletransporta hacia su base_**

mientras tanto en el centro de las guardianas

**Venus:**Alison ya traje tu cafe

**Alison:**oh grac- ghh!

**Venus:**...

**Naira:**...

**Alison:**_siento escalofrios en mi espalda tengo algo de temor en mi mis miedos se me hacen familiares como si algo hubiese pasado algo en mi pero lo peor de todo sentir un poder gigantesco ese poder que siento es como si viniese alguien con gran ambicion por conquistar algo un poder de un tirano..._

**Venus:**_ha pasado en tanto tiempo desde que trabaje con las guardianas platinas jamas tuve miedo en enfrentar a mis enemigos pero ahora me sorprende que mi cuerpo tiemble del miedo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo que clase de ser vivo tiene tal abismal poder esto que estoy sintiendo es una sensacion de peligro_

**Naira****:**_en mis años como lider de las guardianas siempre me encuentro con enemigos poderosos y siempre tenia la solucion de enfrentarlos sabiendo sus debilidades cuales son sus habilidades pero jamas me he enfrentado con un enemigo con un poder abismal..._

en el espacio cerca del planeta tierra una nave se dirige hacia la tierra dentro de la nave se encontraba el Titan Tirano

**Titan Tirano:**te encontrare mi querida hija seras la siguiente sucesora de mi linaje de mi familia no me decepcionaras en conquistar todo un universo **_este sonrio siniestramente mientras la nave avanza hacia la tierra_**

**Alison:**_no cabe duda que es mi padre este sentimiento de sensacion de odio cada ves aumenta debe ser el despues de mi ataque sobrevivio despues de todo obviamente es un titan ninguna de mis 2 compañeras deben saber que soy una deidad seria un gran peligro para la proteccion de la civilizacion tengo que actuar antes de que llegue a la tierra! **despues de ese pensamiento se va corriendo saliendo del centro de las guardianas**_

en otro lugar en las montañas

**Desconocida****:**esta presencia cada ves es monstruosamente grande que clase de villano vendra a destruir la tierra o conquistarla

**Gato Negro****:**sientes lo mismo que yo esa sensacion de terror espero que no sea un villanoJuli

**Juli:**lo se mi magia no podra detener esta monstruosidad **_un aura de color verde rodeaba a la portadora de la magia _**tengo que esforzarme ire a reunirme con mis 3 hermanas

**Gato Negro****:**entendido cuidate

**Juli:**siempre tengo cuidado **_se retira del lugar con su escoba voladora a toda velocidad_**

en la base midnight se encontraban reunidos los 3 caballeros el cuerpo de prometheus Angelica y Midnight incluso Pandora se encontraba ahi

**Pandora**** Midnight:**_esto es malo cada ves la presencia se acerca mas y mas ese poder monstruoso crece y crece sera mejor decirle a angelica y a mid-_

**Midnight:**ya sabemos lo que esta pasando pandora no te preocupes no eres la unica que siente esa abismal presencia es la primera ves que siento un poder monstruoso que intimida bastante pero no tenemos que dejarnos arrastrar por detras si es un villano lo detendremos

**Angelica:**ademas ya he avisado a los angeles de la posible monstruosa presencia aun asi como dijo midnight no debemos dejarnos arrastrar por detras por miedo lo enfrentaremos a toda costa

**Pandora Midnight****:**entiendo... aun asi debemos planear una estrategia sin una estrategia seriamos derrotadas facilmente por el enemigo

**Midnight:**tienes razon debemos pensar una estrategia con lo que tenemos

mientras tanto en la ciudad de la civilizacion en el edificio mas grande en el techo de este mismo se encontraba alison observando el cielo con una mirada notoria de seriedad

**Alison:**_esto no puede estar pasando como es que mi padre sabe que estoy aqui como sobrevivio a mi ataque de alguna manera el sobrevivio no me queda de otra que pelear con todas mis fuerzas sin contenerme esta ves el mundo estara siendo atacado por una enorme amenaza_

en la nave del titan tirano

**Titan Tirano:**probare que tan resistente y fuertes son los heroes de este planeta lanzen a los guardias hacia la tierra tienen permitido pelear hasta matar

**Guardias****:**entendido!

varios guardias fueron en pequeñas naves aterrizando rapidamente a la tierra

**Juli:**_¿que era esa cosa acaso era una nave? tengo que averiguarlo ahora mismo!_

Continuara

* * *


End file.
